


Turkey Month

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, drabble length, turkey month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: A month long event where I decided to write about Turkey! Roxas' beloved Sphinx
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Zoomies

_Thump, thumb, scratch scratch… silence, thumpthumpthump_

Roxas looked up from the book he was reading into the dark, silent room. He could hear movement in the other room and he wondered what was going on. Axel was sound asleep next to him so he knew it wasn’t his boyfriend coming in from being at work. 

He listened again as the noises stopped and shrugged his shoulders, chalking the noises up to the house settling as it did. 

A few moments of complete silence passed before he heard the thumping again and the sound of something skidding across the floor. Eyebrows furrowed, Roxas threw the blankets off his lap and headed out of his room to investigate. 

Arriving in the living room, Roxas looked around, confused as ever because there didn’t seem to be anything amiss. He made a face before turning to head back into his bedroom and finally go to bed. 

Before he was able to take another step forward, he heard another, much closer, _thumpthumb and slide._ Turning around, he saw Turkey with his behind in the air, wiggling a bit before he shot forward again and ran across the living room into the dining room. 

Shaking his head, Roxas watched as Turkey zoomed through the two rooms, stopping mid run to slide on the hardwood floors. 

With a yawn, Roxas patted his thigh, “Turkey, bed time.” he said. 

Turkey looked up at him and chirped before trotting behind him.


	2. Mooshies/Kneading/Making Biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is self-explanatory, but on the chance it isn't mooshies = kneading/making biscuits. It's what I've always called them and it feels foreign using anything else. So, yeah. :D

It had been a long day at work and Roxas was ready to go home, lay on the couch and watch brain-numbing television. Maybe snuggle with Turkey before going to bed for the night. 

When he arrived home, Roxas went through his nightly ritual; got changed into sweatpants and one of Axel’s old shirts, made himself dinner and then sat down on the couch to watch television while he ate. 

After he was finished eating, he took his dishes into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher along with the dishes he used to cook. Once everything was cleaned up and the dishwasher set to run while Roxas was sleeping, he headed back to the living room to continue watching tv. 

He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered himself up and resumed his program. Halfway through his show, Turkey showed up from wherever he was taking his latest nap. He hopped up onto Roxas’ lap and started making mooshies, flexing his paws into Roxas’ thigh and the fuzzy blanket. 

Once he was satisfied, he curled up in Roxas’ lap and closed his eyes. It was nap time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being a day late. I started this and then ended up forgetting to share it. Day 3 will be up later!


	3. Sweaters

It was growing cold, Roxas had noticed. 

The first clue was the chill that hit him when tossed his blankets off his body. The second clue was the 50 degrees fahrenheit staring at him as he went to check the thermometer before turning on the heat. 

His final clue was when he went to make his bed only to find a giant lump that just wouldn’t flatten out. Upon further inspection, he found Turkey curled up into a ball, his face covered with his paws. 

“Oh Turkey,” he said, running a hand over his back. 

Turkey chirped awake, staring at Roxas sleepily before curling back into position. Roxas chuckled before climbing off the bed and heading into his closet to get dressed. He came out with his clothes for the day and a small knitted sweater for Turkey. 

Roxas climbed back on the bed and woke Turkey by scooping up. He got the sweater ready and slipped it over Turkey’s head. He then slipped his arms through the holes and shifted the sweater so it was smooth down his back. 

He grinned leaning down and kissing Turkey’s head, “Don’t you look so warm and handsome.” he swooned, rubbing his chin gently against his cat’s head.


	4. His Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey's P.O.V.

The perks of being a cat was the aloof life they lead. Turkey got to sleep for hours, eat, run around the house and then sleep some more. In between all that, he’d play with his toys or even watch birds as they flew into the yard. 

He’d chatter at them, hoping his chatter was being heard; ‘get out of the yard or I’ll eat you!’ he’d say, hunkering down into his spot on his cat tree. 

When he was done watching the birds, he’d find a toy to play with or sometimes he’d head into the bedroom, burrowing into the blankets to stay warm while he napped. 

But his favorite time of the day was when the sun started to set and it grew dark in the house. He’d hear the car first, then the footsteps up the walkway and Turkey would rush to the front door, crying as he waited. 

The front door would open and the living room light would turn on and there he was, his boy. 

“Hey Turkey!” Roxas would say in greeting, leaning down to pick up Turkey and give him kisses. Turkey would start to purr, rubbing his face against Roxas’ neck and chin before settling into his chest. 

At some point Roxas would set him down before going about his nightly routine and would make sure Turkey had food before settling on the couch. Once their dinner was made, Turkey would curl up into Roxas’ lap and fall asleep until bedtime. 

It was the perfect way to end the day; with his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is!! Day 1 of Turkey month!!
> 
> No worries, I am still working diligently on Like it Was Yesterday as well as another project which won't be out until sometime next year. 
> 
> I wanted to do a fun drabble thing for November, and I was talking to Jazz about Turkey and it hit me, a drabble series about Turkey, for November. The correlation and opportunity was just too perfect to pass up. 
> 
> You can find the prompts [here](https://twileighplants.tumblr.com/post/633613090883289089/here-is-the-list-im-gonna-use-for-drabbles-feel), if you'd like to participate. 
> 
> Let me know if you do and let me know if you enjoyed this drabble! <3


End file.
